Vous Prendriez Ma Main
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Cuddy poursuit House partout. Même la nuit.


Coucou les gens ! Bon alors voici ma première fic sur Dr House, ou plutôt mon premier OS en l'occurrence, mais les deux idées se rejoignent.

Voilà, alors je l'ai écrit au saut du lit, alors désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, après 6 heures de sommeil, j'était un peu dans les vapes…

Enfin bref, chacun occupe son week-end (de révisions) comme il peut !

Enjoy, et merci à tout ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un petit mot !

***Ecrit sur ''Jeanne'' de Laurent Voulzy (d'où -plus ou moins- le titre)***

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, et l'obscurité les enveloppaient. Seule une faible lueur venait de la rue, ils pouvaient la deviner à travers les buissons qui les entouraient, et une bonne partie des lampes de la maison qui leur faisait face étaient allumées, éclairant l'herbe noire. Des cris et des rires leur parvenaient, portés par le vent. Le grondement des basses faisait vibrer l'air.

Ils avaient quitté la fête et contourné la maison pour se trouver un coin tranquille. La balancelle en bois, humidifiée par la nuit, en avait fait office.

Ils se balançaient doucement en contemplant les étoiles. Gregory effleura le sol du pied en lui redonnant un peu d'élan.

Il était assis au bout, légèrement avachi contre le dossier et l'accoudoir, et Lisa avait le dos appuyé contre son épaule. Elle jouait avec son verre à pied en plastique, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

- Je le déteste, déclara-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Greg. La probabilité que tu dises cette phrase est, par rapport à toutes les autres phrases que tu pourrait dire, bien faible, pourtant, là, tu exploses un record.

- Parce-que je le déteste vraiment, marmonna la jeune fille.

House lui caressa avec une certaine tendresse les cheveux avant d'ajouter :

- Et que tu viens de te prendre une énorme cuite. Ça doit jouer, je pense.

Lisa se contenta de lui répondre d'un grognement en secouant la tête.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser autant boire, reprit-il. Tu n'as pas mal au crâne ?

- Non.

- Ça va venir, lui assura-t-il.

- Tu es médecin ? attaqua la jeune fille.

- Non, mais j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine, répliqua l'adolescent.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Dommage. J'aurais apprécié être le type de mec imprévisible…

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu es juste con, l'informa Lisa.

Le silence retomba sur eux, juste perturbé par les éclats de voix et la musique de la soirée.

- Ça me va, assura-t-il.

- Enfin, tu n'es pas aussi con que Dean, le rassura l'adolescente.

- Laisse-moi deviner. A tout hasard, tu le détestes ?

- Ce type est le pire mec que j'aie jamais rencontré.

- Je croyais que c'était moi ! s'écria Gregory d'une voix faussement vexée.

Lisa sourit, et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

- Toi, tu es… horripilant, provocant, mesquin, manipulateur…

House lui prit le verre des mains.

- Allez, je récupère ça. Le fait que tu puisses encore faire des phrases sensées m'impressionne, mais je préférerais qu'on évite la case coma à l'hosto.

- Je suis sûre que quand tu seras adulte tu seras drogué en permanence.

- Ah non, je me suis trompé, en réalité tes phrases sont loin d'être sensées.

Lisa changea brusquement de sujet.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a quitté ?

- Dean ? Ou une des tes autres innombrables conquête ?

- Dean est la seule et unique personne à m'avoir laissée en plan…

- Tu as bien de la chance, lui assura le futur médecin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On est encore des gamins, et même si tu es particulièrement immature au point que le therme ''fœtus'' te conviendrait mieux je suis sûr que vous allez grandir d'ici demain et qu'il viendra s'excuser.

- Je le déteste.

- Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais me détester moi.

- Je te déteste aussi, répondit Lisa.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, et lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se fermer,House la lâcha un instant et se décala pour sortir son portable.

- Il est bientôt trois heures. On va rentrer gentiment, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que tu vas bientôt t'endormir et que si je suis obligé de te porter jusqu'à chez toi pas mal de personnes présentes vont s'imaginer des choses.

- Je peux pas rentrer, soupira Cuddy.

Il se leva et l'obligea à faire de même, puis l'entraîna vers le portillon du jardin qui donnait sur la rue.

- Je ne saute pas par dessus, l'informa la jeune fille.

- Si, répliqua-t-il après avoir escaladé l'obstacle.

Il l'entraîna de force vers lui en la soulevant. Elle hurla en se débattant.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'assomme ? grogna-t-il en assurant sa réception.

Elle lui asséna un regard furibond dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid ? s'enquit le jeune homme en retirant sa veste.

- Ça va.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ''ça va'', répliqua Greg en la couvrant.

- Et ''fiche-moi la paix'', s'en est une ?

- L'alcool commence à faire effet, chantonna-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour lui permettre de garder un certain équilibre.

- Je me sent pas bien… se plaignit Lisa.

- Ah ça, Chérie quand on en tiens pas l'alcool on évite de boire. Et même quand on résiste assez bien, on évite de s'enfiler des litres de sangria…

- C'est pas méchant, la sangria, renifla-t-elle.

- La preuve que si. Du moins à forte dose...

- Je le déteste.

House s'arrêta et respira profondément, exaspéré.

- Arrête, grogna-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas arrêter de le détester pour tes beaux yeux.

- J'ai des beaux yeux ? Je ne te demande pas de ne plus le détester, je te demande de ne plus me le faire savoir !

Elle tituba et se raccrocha désespérément à lui.

- Bon.

Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, et il soupira une énième fois.

- Mais chut ! Arrête d'hurler comme une gamine devant un film d'horreur ! Tu vas finir par te donner toi-même mal à la tête, et les voisins vont penser que j'essaye de te violer !

Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il continuait d'avancer.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que je te porte, fit-il remarquer.

- Non, je veux dire, mes parents vont me tuer...

Gregory changea de trottoir et bifurqua.

- Où on va ? s'alarma la jeune fille.

- Chez moi.

- Mais...

- Eh, cocotte, il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Pour ma part, reprit Greg, je pense que cuver tranquillement pourrait être une bonne piste de départ…

Elle ne répondit pas, et en passant dans la lumière faiblarde d'un lampadaire, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa la porte de chez lui, Lisa se réveilla. Elle prononça aucun son, se laissant faire lorsqu'il l'allongea dans son lit et retira ses talons aiguilles.

- Fais dodo, petite Lisa, chantonna-t-il après lui avoir promit qu'il dormirait pas loin d'elle mais pas trop près non plus.

La jeune fille s'assoupit, et il la recouvrit d'un plaid.

Là, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, dans le silence de la maison vide, mais dans la lumière de l'émotion, il se rendit compte qu'elle était belle. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà, étant obsédé par elle. Il avait lui-même détesté ses petits amis et autres Dean dès le moment où il les avaient vu s'embrasser. Là, éblouit par sa beauté, une réalité lui sauta aux yeux. Lui, il était son presqu'ami. Quoique non, il n'était l'ami de personne. Mais il s'était retrouvé en elle, dans sa nature presque sauvage, et elle avait probablement dû ressentir la même chose.

Lorsque Cuddy se réveilla, elle crû qu'elle allait mourir. D'abord parce-qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait le crâne, et ensuite parce-que _quelqu'un était endormit sur elle_.

- Gregory ! hurla-t-elle en le reconnaissant, et son hurlement provoqua une augmentation mortelle des marteaux-piqueurs dans sa tête.

- Salut, souffla-t-il en émergeant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait la tête posée sur son ventre.

- Oh. Pardon… s'excusa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? chuchota Lisa, bien qu'elle aurait préféré hurler.

- On dort, l'informa le jeune homme. Enfin, on dormait.

- Où on est ? s'énerva -à faible volume- la jeune fille.

- Chez moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout chez toi ?

- Hier on était à la soirée de Mark, comme c'était nul on est allé se faire des câlins sur la balancelle de son jardin.

Lisa s'étouffa.

- On a _quoi _?

- Je plaisantais. Toi, tu as bu comme une paumée en te lamentant, et moi je t'ai supportée.

Cuddy grimaça en essayant de se mettre debout.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mal au crâne ?

- Faut croire. Et ça m'étonne que tu n'ait pas encore vomi.

Elle plaqua son index sur la bouche d'House.

- Ta gueule. Tu vas me porter la poisse.

- Eh, détends-toi ! grogna-t-il. Comme tu étais complètement morte je t'ai ramenée ici, histoire de t'épargner une confrontation avec tes parents.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

Lisa rougit et se trémoussa comme si elle avait besoin d'aller au toilettes -ce qui était peut être le cas, réalisa Gregory.

- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle, gênée. Est-ce qu'on a…

Elle fixa le lit.

- Oh, non, la rassura-t-il. A la base je devais dormir sur le canapé, mais il n'est vraiment pas confortable.

Elle acquiesça et se leva.

- Bon. Eh bien, je… merci. Je… je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

- Ou alors tu peux encore rester un peu… proposa-t-il timidement.

- Oh, c'est gentil, mais je dois rentrer. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

- Lisa, je…

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je…

Elle se tourna et lui sourit.

- J'y vais, Greg.

- Ça va aller, avec Dean ?

- Je…

- Tu le déteste, oui, je crois que j'ai saisit.

Lisa fronça les sourcils.

- Non, je ne le déteste pas… On s'est disputés, mais ça arrive… Je vais passer le voir. Pourquoi ?

Cette phrase lui plomba le cœur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Si ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec Dean alors qu'elle avait passé toute la soirée à dire du mal de son ex petit-ami, et que lui, House, était juste là, devant elle, prêt à… prêt à quoi ? A sortir avec elle ? Elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il allait devoir s'y faire. Il se renfrogna.

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda sortir de la pièce. La porte se referma.

- Lisa… Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où cette voix ô combien familière venait, mais une lumière blanche l'éblouit brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? répéta la voix.

Il tomba du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assoupit et leva les yeux vers sa supérieur.

- Euh… moi, entrain de dormir dans mon bureau…

- Pendant des heures de consult', merci, je sais, répliqua Cuddy, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Il lui fit les gros yeux :

- Je dormais, je n'ai rien dit.

- Si ! Vous avez…

- C'était un rêve, Cuddy. Un rêve, c'est inconscient et idiot.

Il prit appui sur sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Lisa lui barra le passage.

- Et il parlait de quoi, ce rêve ? s'enquit-elle.

- De vous.

Elle eut un léger blanc.

- Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? insista-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai oublié.

House savait très bien qu'elle avait entendu, mais il préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante. Elle l'obligea néanmoins à y avancer.

- Pourtant, vous semblez vous souvenir que ça parlait de moi… glissa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes inoubliable…

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, lui refusant la sortie, et attendit.

Le médecin soupira. Il en avait vraiment marre, il avait eu des faux espoirs poignants dans ce rêve, et il n'avait qu'une envie : aller s'acharner sur quelqu'un. Mais il préférait que ce quelqu'un ne soit pas Lisa Cuddy, histoire d'arrêter la casse dans son organe vitale.

- Laissez-moi sortir, ordonna-t-il.

- Han han, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Écoutez. Vous n'êtes ni ma psy, ni ma femme, ni ma mère, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais vous raconter mes rêves les plus idiots.

- C'était un rêve à ce point idiot ? le questionna-t-il.

- Non. C'était un rêve… révélateur, assura-t-il.

- Et…. elle hésita. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Que le malheur me poursuit jusque dans mon sommeil.

- C'est moi, le malheur ? chercha à savoir Lisa.

- En quelques sortes.

Il était vraiment tenté de lui refiler un coup de canne dans les pattes, maintenant. Il avait besoin d'aller se défouler.

- ''En quelques sortes'' ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle tenait vraiment à cette discussion ?

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas vous directement, ce sont vos actes.

- Mes actes ?

- Et votre cœur.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

Il soupira. C'était pathétique. Il n'était quand même pas entrain de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, si ?

- Dans ce cas, on arrête tout maintenant, proposa-t-il. Tout le monde sera content.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- Je vous aime, grogna-t-il. Et vous, vous ne m'aimez pas. Point barre.

Vexé, humilié, blessé dans son amour propre, il la délogea de la porte et s'enfuit en boitant dans les couloirs. Il l'évita toute la journée, mais elle ne semblait pas pressée de le revoir non plus. En fin d'après midi, Wilson vint voir House dans son bureau.

- Cuddy t'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il paraît que si tu n'y vas pas tu es viré, peut importe que tu sois approximativement le meilleur diagnosticien du monde.

Tremblant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieur. Lui qui n'avait jamais peur, il était terrifié, mais ne l'aurait bien évidemment avoué à personne. Il était maintenant devant sa porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait les mains moites et une forte envie de vomir. Il sortit sa Vicodin pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur de sa jambe qui le faisait cruellement souffrir. Il ne _pouvait pas _aller la voir. Il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler. Jamais.

Ce fut Lisa qui prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle guetterait son arrivée. Il se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et il essaya de faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Cuddy ouvrit finalement la bouche, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un discours comme quoi elle pouvait très bien le virer si elle en avait envie.

- Qui vous a dit que je ne vous aimais pas ?

FIN

* * *

Bon, bah… c'est finit, quoi.

Je sais, c'était moyen, mais bon...

Je vous promets des douleurs effroyables si vous quittez cette page sans reviewer xD

Quoi ? Ça s'appelle du chantage ?

-_-'


End file.
